Really? Really!
After gaining the heart of his childhood friend, Kaede Fuyou, Rin Tsuchimi's life returns to normal; he goes to school, he builds his model sailboats, and the Kings of the Gods and Devils constantly ruin his days. At some point, however, they go too far and Kaede falls into a deep coma with her memories torn asunder within her mind. Using some magical finagling, Rin and company enter the depths of her memories to try and fix them, piece by piece. Background 'Really? Really!' continues the 'Shuffle' series of visual novels produced by Navel, a series Danow has kept track of since 2004. This game follows Kaede's story from the original game, much like how 'Tick! Tack!' follow's Nerine's story. This Let's Play went on from Jun. 20th, 2014 to Nov. 1, 2014. Episode Guide Ep. 1: Here We Go Again... Ep. 2: Lotta Exposition Ep. 3: Kaede's Mind Convention Ep. 4: Magical Slave Girl Momiji? Ep. 5: Rin Tsuchimi Ace Attorney Ep. 6: Mayumi's Boobs Destroy the World Ep. 7: Asa Approaches!! Ep. 8: Date-o Two Ways Ep. 9: Kae Kae Kaede! Ep. 10: " My My My~" Ep. 11: Bra-Bra Love Frenzy Ep. 12: My Man Masato Ep. 13: Memories of Pedobear... Ep. 14: Plushie Design Industry Ep. 15: Rin's a Lying Scumbag ;) Ep. 16: Kaede Hates Us (Finally!) Ep. 17: Folding Dirty Laundry Ep. 18: Thermonuclear Bra Straps Ep. 19: Moider In the Kaede Degree Ep. 20: Mayumi's Brains Destroy the World Ep. 21: Lovely Nerine!! Ep. 22: Extracurricular Activities Ep. 23: Hot For Teacher? Ep. 24: Cunning First Aid Ep. 25: The Most Important Meal of the Day Ep. 26: Ba-Pic Ba-Nic Ep. 27: The Devil's Plaything Ep. 28: Question Dodging! Ep. 29: Memory Station Ep. 30: Kaede's a Beach Ep. 31: Iron Slave America Ep. 32: Asa's Farewell Ep. 33: Sakura Speaks Ep. 34: The Kaede Complex Ep. 35: Asa-ome! Ep. 36: Da Culture Fest! Ep. 37: Suddenly...Lovers?! Ep. 38: Mayumi's Diligence Destroys the World Ep. 39: Memories of Billy Madison Ep. 40: Neko Kawaigari Intensifies Ep. 41: Self-Served Ice Cream Ep. 42: Don't Screw Over Spoiled Milk Ep. 43: Rin Tsuchimi, Cat Saver Ep. 44: The Last Party Ep. 45: Break #3: Kaede's Turn Ep. 46: The Miss Verbena Awards Ep. 47: Inceptioned Ep. 48: Kaede Can't Love Us (Yes!) Ep. 49: Navel Gets Lazy As Sh*t Ep. 50: Overflowing Volume Ep. 51: A Certain Someone's Birthday Ep. 52: Inexplicable Heaven Ep. 53: "Finally, We Get To Fix This Sh*t Up!" Ep. 54: Some Perfect Girl Ep. 55: Many Many Memories Ep. 56: Sunshine Graduation Ep. 57: Ja ne, Sakura Ep. 58: Dinner at Ama-san's Ep. 59: Sunset Sakura Ep. 60: Atonement Ep. 61: Breaking Down (In More Ways Than One) Ep. 62: Eight-Year-Old Logic Ep. 63: Let's Talk About Getting Kaede Off Ep. 64: The Truth Will Enslave You Ep. 65: Back in the Swing of Things? Ep. 66: The Sister Wives Ep. 67: I Don't Even Know (Fanservice Insanity) Ep. 68: The Psychosis of Ms. Fuyou Ep. 69: Mem'ry Marathon Pt. 1 Ep. 70: Mem'ry Marathon Pt. 2 Ep. 71: Yakusoku Ep. 72: Resolution! Ep. 73: Beds Made For Three Ep. 74: Making Kaede Feel Horrible! Ep. 75: The Finale